The Craig Murray Sequel
by brandi3981
Summary: This is the sequel to The Tenderloins video The Craig Murray Incident. I wrote this because it always bothered me that my favorite Tenderloins would behave in such a horrible way! (yes they were acting but using their real names, not characters) The Craig Murray Incident- /watch?v LDkf6Keml3Y


Joe Gatto announces to his three best friends that his wife is pregnant. He's the first of the group to expect a child. Everyone congratulates him and they celebrate. However for Sal and Murr the news was bitter-sweet. I brought back a long buried memory. One each deeply regrets.

That night Sal Vulcano starts thinking to himself about his sister's children he's very close to his nieces. He can only imagine he'd be just as close to the child of one of his best friends. This makes him feel guilty thinking of a day years before. When when he took a time machine to the future and slept with Murr's child. Granted Murr was with his child first it was revenge and the child was of age, but that doesn't make it right. This isn't the type of person I am, he thought, I'm not even gay, what was thinking? I have to make it right but the time machine is no longer accessible, so my only choice is to wait the years until his child is of age and stop my young self from doing what I regret.

At the same time James Murray was thinking about his sister's kids and how much he loves them all. It won't be very different with a child of one of closest friends. So how can he forgive himself for the time he went to the future and deflowered Sal's daughter. I'm not a bad person what was going threw my head. I can't fix it now but someday she will exist and that day will come maybe he could approach his younger self and talk some sence into himself. He started all this over a damned burrito! Sal accidentally ate it and he snapped at him if he had just said hey bro you owe me a burrito he'd say I'm sorry and gladly replace it. Instead I took a time machine to the future where I seduce and took his daughter's virginity.

Years roll by they all watch Joe's daughter grow up and they love her as much as their blood nieces. Eventually Murr's girlfriend announced she was pregnant. His emotions are all over the board 1st he loves her so much he'd like to propose. Next a jab of anger at Sal knowing what he'll one day do to his child he already knows is a boy. Then a sharp pang of guilt because Murr went to the future first and Sal was only making them even for his daughter. As overprotective as he is as a big brother to his sister Jenna, James should have KNOWN he would be extremely protective as a father.

Sal, celebrates again with his friends but behind his bright smile the guilt was eating him alive. Knowing this child is the one he got drunk and seduced. He then also lead him on for months to break his heart to one up Murr. The crushing guilt starts to subside and he comes to the realization that his daughter Kailey won't be far off now so he proposed to his girlfriend and planned to be married before their baby arrived. Sal briefly wondered if James felt as bad about what he would someday do to Sal's daughter. Whether or not James felt as badly, it was up to Sal to come up with a way to stop his daughter from being seduced.

James arrived with Joe and Brian at the hospital to meet little Kailey Vulcano when she was born. The second he looked at her he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Thinking of what he'd one day do to this little angel. He had already been a father for a few months and Craig became his world. Part of him wanted to run over to Sal hug him and beg forgiveness. His nerves got the better of him and he just stood there quietly smiling with everyone else.

While beaming at his perfect new daughter the back of Sal's mind wondered to James's baby. Part of him wanted to walk across the room and hug him. Apologizing for the mistake of his youth that would someday happen but glancing at Murr smiling he thought better of it.

Craig & Kailey grow up going to school being loved by their fathers who are constantly tormented by the thought of what would come soon after. Murr and Sal raise their children all the while thinking of how to protect them. Of course also how to stop themselves doing the thing they knew would soon come. Eventually the day had to come when their young selves would arrive on a mission, and they had to be stopped.

Murr finally has his moment to meet his former self and undo his greatest regret. Young Murr sees him. Murr, "Stop where you are, Murr, I know why you're here and you don't want to do this." Young Murr is perplexed, "Who the hell are you?" Murr replies with a smirk, "I'm you from this time line, you are here for petty revenge on Sal and plan to violate his virgin daughter to get back at him over a burrito." Young Murr is shocked but blurts out, "Is she hot?" A touch put off Murr says that doesn't matter she's your friend's child you watched grow up along your own son she doesn't deserve to be a part of these childish games between her father and her Uncle James." Young Murr hangs his head for a few seconds. Then says, "...But she's 18 right she can make her own decisions." With that the mature murr said "That's it I'm done talking go back just say 'dude you owe me a burrito' & be done with it!" Young Murr, "Make me!?" Then they began to slap fight.

Sal has been dreading this moment a large percentage of his life but he was ready to talk to his younger self. Young Sal does a double take at his older self and stops in his tracks. Sal, "Hi, I know why you're here and I know you're upset. I'm here to help." Young Sal says, "Who are you, me from the future?" Sal replied, "To you yes, but you are in my time now so technically you are me from the past." Young Sal say w/ a grin, "You are me. So are you gonna help me find Murr's daughter?" Sal said with a stern face, "He doesn't have one so no, he just has a son, Craig." Young Sal was stunned, "...but, I'm not gay!? You DIDN'T!?" Sal blushed hard, "I wasn't thinking so don't bust my balls okay just know I still regret it to this day that's why I'm here to talk you out of this." Young Sal, "Oh I think we're good. Just what about my, umm, your, uhh, our? Daughter?" Sal broke into a giddy smile. "Oh that part is perfect from this instant she expressed any interest in boys I told her it was 'bad luck' to be involved with a boy who had the same name as any of her uncles. So young James is out of luck. I couldn't trust him to stop his young self, if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself!"


End file.
